Aquí estoy
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Ella tenía que encontrarlo, ella tenía que buscar a su Allen.


DGM no me pertenece.

**Aquí estoy**

Sabía que estaba ahí. Sabía que en ese horrible circo lleno de payasos y gente extraña se hallaba Allen. Tim le había seguido la pista y aunque ahora estaba ayudando a Cross Marian, ella había estado al pendiente de los dos para encontrar a Allen.

Desde que los problemas habían iniciado, solo había tenido uno tras otro, el peor para su gusto fue que Allen precisamente se ofreciera a ayudar a Neah como portador de las memorias. Ella era la única que sabía a ciencia cierta lo que había sucedido. Cross sabía un poco también, pero no por completo.

Y ahí estaba, años después de que Neah fuera devorado por Mana. Durante ese tiempo se había dedicado a buscar a Allen, quien había desaparecido luego de que Neah le transfiriera sus memorias. Se suponía que Allen le había dicho que su papel en todo ese asunto era estar al lado de Mana y apoyarlo en su camino, mientras Neah regresaba. No sabía cuántos años podían faltar para ello, pero el plan era que un nuevo portador apareciera y fuera él quién se convertiría en el nuevo decimocuarto y así Allen sería libre. Él solo era un portador temporal dado que no había sido elegido para ser un Noah tal y como ella y todos los demás que Neah había asesinado. Eso también tenía un porqué. Neah buscaba eliminar las memorias de Noé, conseguir que ninguno de sus portadores sucumbiera al lado oscuro que provenía de ella y para lograrlo tuvo que asesinar a todos los actuales Noah, además su principal labor era sacrificarse por el bien de Mana y tomar el papel de Conde. Allen le había ayudado a descifrar el elixir de la vida para conseguir eliminar ese rasgo extremo de la familia Noah.

Allen era el mejor hechicero de su época, él conocía bien a su familia y fue en ese entonces dónde lo conoció. Y vaya que lo conoció muy bien, de hecho esa había sido la razón por la cual Neah no la asesinó a ella, pero el muy ingrato al ver que Mana se salía de control, optó por donar su cuerpo, dejándola casi sola por completo. Aún tenía a Mana pero ahora él no la reconocía, así que debía empezar de cero. Sin embargo, antes de cumplir su labor ayudando a Mana, debía localizar a Allen, necesitaba ver qué había ocurrido con él.

Sabía que Tim ayudaba a Cross a buscar al nuevo decimocuarto, así que los siguió. Llegaron hasta ese circo en donde Tim observaba a ¿un niño? ¡un niño! ¡Qué demonios! ¡Su Allen no era un niño! Cerca del niño también se encontraba un excéntrico payaso. ¡No podía ser cierto! ¡Era el lado humano de Mana! Neah y Mana siempre habían estado juntos y al parecer en ese momento tampoco era la excepción. Pero ¿qué había ocurrido exactamente?

Mana o mejor dicho Adam se había deshecho de su lado humano al salirse de control. Ese payaso del circo era precisamente su lado humano. Road tuvo que leer buena parte de las investigaciones de Allen para comprender que sucedía. Pero no supo la verdad hasta que no se acercó directamente a hablar con el niño, en un momento en el que Tim se había ido a informar a Cross.

—Hola—le saludó, viéndolo limpiar un par de pelotas que suponía eran de los trabajadores del circo.

El niño la miró y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿No crees que seria un poco más interesante ver la función que estar aquí?

—No quiero ver la función.

—Entonces vete, tampoco quiero verte aquí.

—¿Tiene algo de malo?

—Sí, me estorbas.

Y entonces lo vio. Su mano. La mano izquierda de ese supuesto Allen estaba roja y completamente inerte. El niño se dio cuenta de lo que observaba y la ocultó entre su ropa.

—¿Ya te vas? —gruñó.

—Sí, pero antes dime tu nombre.

—No te interesa.

Como le dolía a Road el pecho que él la tratara de esa manera. No era exactamente su Allen, pero a la vez sí lo era. Aunque él ni siquiera lo supiera.

—¡Brazo rojo! ¡Ven aquí! —gritó alguien fuera y Allen se puso de pie, empujándola para quitarla de su camino.

— ¿Brazo rojo?

Road se retiró del circo totalmente impactada.

—Maldita inocencia, maldito apócrifos, maldito corazón. ¿Qué le hicieron a mi Allen?—El corazón de la inocencia siempre había buscado obtener el poder de Allen para derrotar por completo al conde y a los Noah, así que por lo visto aprovecharon la oportunidad para introducirle a ese nuevo Allen un trozo de inocencia, pero solo habían logrado reducir sus poderes, transformándolo en un niño. Y ahora, ¿qué debía hacer? Allen seguramente se convertiría en un exorcista, su enemigo. El enemigo de los Noah, los que buscan hacerse del poder y gobernar el mundo. ¿Cómo iba a poder ayudarlo de esa manera?

Solo quedaba algo por hacer. Continuar su camino. Seguir al lado de Mana hasta que llegara el día en que Allen la recordara y al fin Neah lograra cumplir con su objetivo de salvar a Mana. ¿Cuánto tiempo faltaría para ello? No tenía ni idea, pero de algo estaba segura. Haría todo lo posible para que Allen llegara nuevamente a ella, aún si tuviera que actuar como su enemiga.

Pero antes de irse con el nuevo Conde, quiso verlo una vez más. Regresó al circo y lo encontró. Él estaba alimentando a un curioso perro, quien lamía su mano dulcemente. ¿Ese no era el perro con el que había visto antes a la parte humana de Mana? Brazo rojo, como le decían, caminó un poco hasta que fue interceptado por un feo payaso.

Road jamás había estado tan enojada en toda su vida. Ese asqueroso payaso había golpeado a Allen e incluso el dueño del circo lo había amenazado. Quiso matarlos en ese preciso momento. Fuera o no fuera en ese momento su Allen, ¿quién les había dado permiso para tratar así a un niño indefenso? Por eso odiaba a la humanidad. Cada día le sorprendía más y más que tan corrompida estaba. Pero no podía interponerse, eso no estaba en el escenario del Conde. Debía soportar las ganas de hacerlos papilla.

Más en la noche, después de que esos asquerosos humanos se alejaran de Brazo rojo, se acercó nuevamente a él. El niño estaba sentado fuera de una pequeña choza con una cara que claramente decía los odio a todos.

—Vi lo que te hicieron—fue lo que le dijo al sentarse junto a él.

Él la miró con desdeño.

—Y a ti que te importa.

—Aunque no lo creas, me importa y mucho. No debieron hacer eso, pero debes comprender que en el mundo existen muchas malas personas.

—Como si no me hubiera dado cuenta de ello. Solo quiero crecer y largarme de aquí. Ellos creen que por tener este feo brazo inmóvil pueden tratarme como se les pegue la gana, pero algún día les demostraré lo contrario y me vengaré.

—No creo que necesites vengarte, el castigo para ellos llegará tarde o temprano, ya lo verás. Además, para mi ese brazo no es feo, debes tenerlo por alguna razón importante y estoy segura que pronto conocerás esa razón.

—Hablas como si me conocieras.

La chica solo sonrió. No podía decirle que en verdad lo conocía. No podía decirle cuanto lo amaba y lo extrañaba.

—Ese director, ¿te ha hecho algo?

—Golpearme igual que Cosmos.

— ¿Nada más? Me da mala espina.

—A mi igual me da mala espina, pero procuro no acercarme mucho a él. ¡¿Qué hago contándote todo esto cuando no te conozco?! ¡Vete, ¿quieres?!

Esa sería la última vez que se acercaría tanto a él en mucho tiempo, hasta que el escenario fuera el correcto. Así que no podía irse sin hacer algo, ya que no podía decirle nada.

Sin que el niño se lo esperara, Road lo abrazó. Él se quedó quieto unos segundos, pero al reaccionar intentó empujarla.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces?! ¡Suéltame!

—No lo haré, solo quédate quieto un momento.

Brazo rojo no supo por qué, pero hizo caso a la petición de esa niña y sus ojos empezaron a inundarse de lágrimas. Lágrimas de frustración, lágrimas de tristeza, lágrimas de enojo, lágrimas de impotencia.

Ahí entre los brazos de Road lloró como un bebé, no tenía ni un solo recuerdo de si alguna vez anteriormente había llorado de esa manera.

Un buen rato después dejó de llorar y Road al fin lo soltó. Quiso reír al ver su cara, estaba toda roja y sucia por las lágrimas y los mocos se le habían escurrido.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—No tenías que hacer eso.

—Tal vez, pero quise hacerlo y lo hice.

Y en verdad esa fue la última vez que estuvo tan cerca de él. Después de ese día solo se dedicó a observar de lejos mientras el Conde aparecía en escena. Vio como Brazo rojo se acercaba a Mana y comenzaban a congeniar. Estuvo ahí cuando el Conde apareció. Sintió un gran alivio cuando un par de akumas se deshicieron del director del circo y del estúpido payaso y pudo observar cuando Allen y Mana se fueron juntos.

Ella tuvo que seguir su camino y ayudar al Conde, ese era su papel. Por más que extrañara a Allen sabía que tarde o temprano se volverían a encontrar. Sin embargo, a pesar de que lo extrañaba muchísimo, su nueva familia estaba de regreso poco a poco y cada uno de ellos se volvieron una parte importante de su vida, especialmente Tyki. No sabía si era porque él nunca se alejó de los humanos, pero logró crear un lazo muy fuerte con él. Incluso llegó a tener un padre, una madre y un lindo perro blanco. Aunque lo malo era que fue obligada a ir a la escuela.

Algunos años después, decidió ir a una misión para recuperar un trozo de inocencia, en la que llamaban ciudad rebobinada, cual no sería su sorpresa al ver a Allen ahí, había cambiado su apariencia, pero ella estaba al tanto de ello. A pesar de que nunca volvió a acercarse a él, estuvo pendiente de cada uno de sus pasos, además el Conde le había contado sobre la muerte de Mana, lo cual complicaba un poco las cosas, y sobre la activación de su inocencia. Ahora era el momento, el escenario comenzaba a formarse.

En la ciudad rebobinada, lo engañó vilmente y lo trató tal y como un Noah trataría a un exorcista, lo cual él era en ese momento. Le contó la historia de cómo sabía de él que en parte era cierto, pero tenía que hacer algo para ayudarlo con su lucha, así que a pesar de que fue de una manera cruel, logró que su maldición en su ojo izquierdo fuera más fuerte.

Sonrió al darse cuenta de que a pesar de que la odiaba en esos momentos, él no podía ponerle ni una mano encima.

—Qué amable eres Allen, pero un exorcista no debería llorar por un akuma, si sigues así te quedarás solo—esa frase se la dijo como un verdadero consejo. Los exorcistas odiaban a los akumas, pero él al ver sus almas era diferente, por lo que tarde o temprano eso estaría en su contra. Debía irlo preparando desde ese momento.

No lo volvió a ver hasta meses posteriores. Ansiaba tanto poder verlo y estar con él que no pudo ocultar su emoción de Tyki, quien no dejaba de preguntarle si tanto le gustaba. Pero claro, Road no podía decirle la verdad.

Una vez que Allen llegó a la habitación del arca en dónde lo esperaba, se lanzó a sus brazos y aprovechando la sorpresa de que una Noah lo recibiera con un efusivo abrazo, lo besó. Suave pero firme. Un beso bien dado y no tonterías. Fue divertido para Road ver el shock que le había ocasionado. Por favor, eso no era nada a comparación de todo lo que habían hecho en el pasado, pero nuevamente ese Allen no lo recordaba y de seguro pensaba que ese era su primer beso. Bingo, ella fue su primer beso dos veces. Además, verlo sonrojado por su causa era magnífico.

No quiso despegarse de su lado, hasta que no tuvo más remedio. La batalla entre Tyki y Allen era necesaria o por lo menos eso creía el Conde. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando Allen rebasó el punto crítico y obtuvo una espada idéntica a la del Conde. Esa maldita inocencia estaba haciendo de las suyas.

A pesar de estar preocupada por Allen, se enojó muchísimo por lo que le hizo a Tyki. Él era su familia y había sido un gran consuelo en su ausencia. Pero, no podía desquitarse con Allen, él solo seguía su deber, así que se vengó de manera diferente. Con Lavi. Ese Bookman fue muy interesante, incluso pudo ver a través de su disfraz.

—Parece que te gusta mucho Allen—le había dicho. Vaya que era perspicaz.

Dejó que Bookman Junior ganara. Total, el propósito principal de todas esas batallas era darle la oportunidad a Allen de salir del arca, por ello lo había hecho sin permiso del Conde.

Después de esa reunión, solo pudo verlo cuando regresaron con más fuerza a la guerra. El plan era utilizar a Alma Karma y a Kanda Yu, para demostrarle a Allen que la Orden no era lo que aparentaba, dado que el Conde ya había descubierto que él era el decimocuarto.

Allen nuevamente la tuvo difícil al entrar en los recuerdos de Kanda Yu, por suerte gracias al mismo segundo exorcista, ella logró acompañarlo y protegerlo. ¿Qué hubiera sido de él si ella no hubiera estado a su lado?

—Allen, recuerda, tú eres Allen.

Sabía que él no recordaría a qué se refería exactamente con Allen, pero por lo menos logró que volviera en sí.

Como consecuencia de esa batalla, lo acusaron de traidor por ayudar a Kanda y a Alma a huir, por lo que lo ataron y resguardaron en un calabozo. ¡¿Acaso no era su aliado?! ¡¿Por qué trataban así a su Allen?! ¿Por qué no eligió irse con ellos? ¿Irse con ella?

Y finalmente, el escenario comenzaba a tomar aún más forma. El apócrifo había hecho acto de presencia. Cuando el Conde envió a Tyki a ayudarlo, ella se ofreció. Apócrifo no debía tocar a su Allen. No pudo más que abrazarlo al verlo tan indefenso y asustado. Por suerte, él se calmó entre sus brazos. Después de todo algunas cosas entre ellos nunca cambiaban.

Allen como siempre quiso defenderse, pero no midió las consecuencias. Ella tuvo que intervenir y obtuvo un golpe que debió ser para él, pero el apócrifo era más fuerte que las inocencias y eso le causaría muchos problemas a ella. Pero todo era por ayudar a su Allen. No dejaría que la inocencia, el apócrifo o el corazón se llevaran su poder.

A pesar de que Allen aún pensara en ella como su enemiga, él no rechazaba su cercanía. Tuvo oportunidad tantas veces de hacerlo, el beso, en el arca, en los recuerdos de Kanda Yu, en el calabozo y sin embargo no lo hizo. Al contrario de ello, al verla inconsciente, la llevó en brazos mientras huían y puso una terrible expresión de desconcierto y dolor cuando la vio desaparecer. Los sentimientos que tenía por ella aún existían, pero él seguía sin recordarlos.

Le costó mucho trabajo poder reestablecer su poder, pero al hacerlo logró ayudar nuevamente a Allen. Y poco a poco, conforme la batalla final contra el corazón se acercaba, Allen volvía a ser él. Su Allen. El Allen que la recordaba. El Allen que la amaba como ella a él.

Pero todos esos problemas que Allen atravesó durante sus años como exorcista, le cobraron factura. Ya había pasado un año y aún no podía dormir tranquilo si ella no estaba presente. Pero, las consecuencias de tener a un padre sobreprotector era que no siempre podía escaparse para dormir con él.

Road llegó a hurtadillas al cuarto de Allen en plena madrugada y lo vio girar de un lado a otro de su cama, con una cara llena de sufrimiento y cubierto de sudor.

—¡Allen! —gritó mientras corría hacía él. Se subió en la cama y con un poco de trabajo, lo abrazó—Allen, aquí estoy, tranquilo, todo está bien ahora.

Road luchaba contra los movimientos inconscientes de su novio, pero él tenía tanta fuerza que la golpeó en varias ocasiones. Lo único que necesitaba era enfocarse en él, hablarle al oído e ingresar a su pesadilla para traerlo de regreso.

Allen veía oscuridad, una oscuridad que pronto se cubrió de sangre, la sangre lo engullía poco a poco, desesperación y soledad lo acompañaban, gritos y lamentos también, almas riéndose de él y de su cruel destino, armas que lo apuntaban a matar y que él no podía hacer nada, estaba inmóvil, simplemente esperando el momento en que las balas perforaran su cuerpo y dijera adiós a esa vida.

—¡No! —gritaba—¡ahora no! ¡Yo estoy bien ahora! ¡La tengo a ella! ¡Ella ya está conmigo! —lloraba en un intento desesperado por salir de ahí, hasta que cuando creía que todo estaba perdido, una pequeña luz lo iluminaba, de ella salía una suave y cálida mano, él la tomaba para después hallarse en su habitación.

Agitado y lleno de sudor, miraba a su alrededor, encontrándose a Road quien lo abrazaba y calmaba.

—Allen, despierta, aquí estoy, estoy a tu lado.

—Road—dijo al sentirse más tranquilo con su presencia y abrazándola en el acto. La abrazó contra su cuerpo lo más fuerte que pudo.

Permanecieron así varios minutos. Road sabía que se estaba calmando y ella le proporcionaría la calidez que él necesitaba.

—¿Estás mejor ahora? —le dijo tomando su rostro cuando él soltó su agarre.

—Sí, gracias a ti.

—Llegué a tiempo.

—¿No te van a regañar?

—¡Qué importa! Yo solo quiero cuidar tus sueños cada noche, Allen. Voy a hablar con mi padre.

Allen sonrió. Ya sabia muy bien que la única manera en la que las pesadillas no lo atacaban por la noche, era cuando Road dormía con él.

—¿Cuándo se acabarán las pesadillas?

—Yo tampoco lo sé Allen, pero te prometo que me encargaré de ello. No por nada soy la Noah de los sueños. Pero, por esta noche, mejor sigue durmiendo. Conmigo aquí no tendrás pesadillas.

Estaba tan cansado que Allen le tomó la palabra sin refutar. Se recostó nuevamente y Road lo acompañó.

—Estoy sudado, mejor me cambio.

Road sonriéndole, tomó un mechón de su castaño cabello y lo besó.

—No me importa que estés sudado. Si quieres solo quítate la camisa y ya.

Allen rio genuinamente por su comentario.

—Supongo que también es una buena idea, Road.

.

.

.

.

N/A: Para las personas que acostumbran a leerme, les informo que mi laptop dónde escribía mis fics ya no sirve, ahorita estoy actualizando en la computadora de mi trabajo, pero no siempre voy a tener tiempo, así que, si llegan a ver que me tardo mucho en subir alguna historia, es por ese motivo; el próximo mes tengo planeado comprarme una laptop nueva y estaré de nuevo por aquí como siempre.


End file.
